Name
by Saph-fire
Summary: After the conclusion of the Giant War, Jason is given a very special gift from his father. But Jason has no idea what to name his new pet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

"Seriously?" Piper raised her eyebrow looking at her boyfriend with a fully-grown Bald Eagle perched on his forearm. "Your dad gave you a Bald Eagle? Really?" Piper shook her head in disbelief and at the foolishness of the gift.

"Well, I think it's awesome!" Leo piped in. He reached out to stroke the bird's wing but the great bird screeched at him causing Leo to snatch his hand away and take two steps back. "Still think it's awesome…" He whimpered.

"But what should I name her?" Jason said, examining the bird. It cawed at him angrily. "Oh, sorry, man." Jason turned to Leo and Piper. "He said he's a guy."

"You can talk to birds?" Leo held in a laugh. "What kind of stupid-ass power is that?"

"No, not just any bird. Eagles!" Jason announced and gestured towards his eagle.

"Just like Percy can talk to horses." Piper said, nodding her head in understanding.

"Yup. Jupiter's sacred animal was the eagle. Maybe not a Bald Eagle, but an eagle none the less." The eagle screeched again. "Yes, yes, I agree with you." Jason said to the eagle. "Your wings are very majestic." The bird stretched its wings fully and flapped a couple times before relaxing.

"He's a fully grown eagle and he doesn't have a name yet?" Piper tried to pet the eagle's wing like Leo had but this time, the eagle let her touch him.

"Which is why I get to name him!" Jason said. He held his free hand to his chin in thought while the eagle picked under its wing. "I got it! America!"

"You want to name your eagle America?" Piper narrowed her eyes, trying to understand Jason.

"Yeah, why not?" Leo ageed. "What's more American than a Bald Eagle?" Leo said humorously.

"Uh, McDonald's?" Piper said and took a seat on a rock next to Jason.

"Aw, come on, Pipes. Bald Eagles are the national birds of America. So why not honor America by naming him America?" Jason reasoned but his bird shrieked loudly in Jason's ear.

"What did he say?" Leo asked.

"Uh, he doesn't think America is a unisex name. He thinks it sounds like a feminine name. He doesn't want to be named anything remotely feminine because he is strong and masculine and handsome. His words, not mine."

"So your dad gave you a misogynist bird?" Piper crossed her arms. The eagle screamed in Piper's direction.

"Shut up." Jason nonchalantly said. Piper slapped his arm. "I was translating!"

"Whatever."

"Come on, help me think of a name, guys." Jason looked over his bird. "Since he doesn't like the name America…"

"Not very American of him if you ask me…" Leo said, avoiding eye contact with the eagle.

"Don't listen to him… I got it! Liberty!" Piper and Leo started laughing while the bird lifted one of its talons and clawed at Jason's face. "Gah! Cut that out, Liberty! Ow, ow! Okay, you're name's not Liberty! Sorry, sorry!"

Jason had scratches all over his face, with one across his cheek threatening to spill blood. Piper and Leo couldn't stop laughing.

"I know!" Leo said with a grin across his face. "Pursuit of Happiness! But for short, we'll just call him 'Happy'!"

The bird flew off of Jason's forearm and attacked Leo, clawing and pecking Leo so fiercely that Leo lost his balance and fell off his feet. He scrambled around on the ground, trying to crawl to safety, but the eagle was relentless. He kept on screeching at Leo so loudly that it masked Leo's cries for help. When the bird was finished with its assault, he casually flew back onto Jason's forearm. Jason held his arm out to the bird welcomely, even though the bird just attacked his best friend.

"Good boy! Daddy's so proud!" Jason cooed lovingly to the bird. Piper muffled a laugh as she looked at Leo.

Leo shakily stood up from the ground looking exhausted, dirty and pathetic. "What the hell was that all about?" He yelled at Jason. Piper couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing.

"I guess he thought Happy was a stupid name. And he's right." Jason replied. "I was on board with naming your metal dragon Happy, but my eagle needs a much more dignified name." The bird held his head up proudly. Leo shot it a deadly glare and dusted off his pants.

"Effing bird…" He mumbled. The bird must have heard Leo because he shrieked towards Leo, causing the mechanic to flinch.

"I'm kinda liking Justice." Jason said nodding his head to the eagle as if trying to convince him. But the eagle cawed. "Fine, no Justice then."

"How about George, after George Washington?" Piper suggested, wiping a tear from laughing so hard away from her eye.

The eagle chirped and Jason smiled. "He likes it! George, it is."

George took off Jason's arm and flew high above their heads. Jason's feet floated off the ground and he flew next to George in the sky. They soared together for a few minutes and Jason returned to the ground next to Piper and Leo with George landing on Jason's shoulder.

"America! Fuck yeah!" Jason joked. Piper and Leo exchanged smirks when George screeched louder than any of them had heard before.

"What did he say this time?" Leo asked but had an annoyed look on his face as he looked at George.

"FREEDOM!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs and he and George the Bald Eagle took to the skies once more.

**The End.**

**I hope this at least made you smile. Please review.**


End file.
